This disclosure is related to video processing, such as for hidden surface reduction or removal.
Computer graphics is an extensive field in which a significant amount of hardware and software development has taken place over the last twenty years or so. See, for example, Computer Graphics: Principles and Practice, by Foley, Van Dam, Feiner, and Hughes, published by Addison-Wesley, 1997. Typically, in a computer platform or other similar computing device, dedicated graphics hardware is employed in order to render graphical images, such as those used in connection with computer games, for example. For such systems, dedicated graphics hardware may be limited in a number of respects that have the potential to affect the quality of the graphics, including hardware flexibility and/or rendering capability. However, higher quality graphics continues to be desirable as the technology and the marketplace continues to evolve. Thus, signal processing and/or other techniques to extend the capability of existing hardware in terms of the quality graphics that may be produced continue to be an area of investigation.